


Yes Daddy

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Daddy fucks his boy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 60





	Yes Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 10 I chose Daddy Kink

Cas ran his hands down Dean's back, and over his panty clad ass.

“You ready for my cock little boy?” He asked the twink.

“Yes, daddy fuck my hole with your big cock. Make me gape!” He begged.

Cas pulled the panties to the side and spread Dean's cheeks. His hole was stretched and dripping lube from all of the prep and teasing Cas had done to his boy. He lined up his cock and pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust.

“Fuck yeah Daddy!” Dean yelled. Cas leaned over and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair. He pulled it back as he fucked into Dean hard and fast.

“Yes daddy, ruin my hole.” Dean demanded. Cas obliged and Pounded Dean’s prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

“You want Daddy to come in your ass?” Cas teased.

“Yes Daddy. I want to drip your cum.” Cast felt his orgasm slam into him and he emptied inside of his boy. He felt Dean’s ass clamp on his cock as his boy followed him over the edge. He pulled out and tugged Dean down on him as he collapsed on the bed.

“Fuck daddy. That was so good. I think I'll be walking funny for days.” Dean joked. Cash just chuckled as he held his boy close, sated and spent.


End file.
